Where is Sawyer?
by nirky
Summary: After the Losties are rescued by a japanese boat, Sawyer starts pulling off the biggest con of his life... AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I obviously don't own Lost, otherwise I'd be writing scripts instead of fanfiction!P

**Author's Note: **this is set during season2, before Michael's return. Libby and Ana Lucia aren't dead. Most Losties will appear throughout the fic, but Sawyer has the leading role. Thanks to Lili for beta-reading!)

**Warning: **I'm from Portugal, so English is my second language. If you spot any terrible mistakes... Report!) I'd like that, learning with the readers!eheh Enjoy the journey!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sawyer was awaken from his afternoon nap by a sudden and massive noise coming from what it seemed the entire beach. Lazily, he forced his eyes to open up, frowning as the bright light of the sun hit him, despite his sunglasses. He scratched his naked chest and sat down, closer to the edge of the makeshift couch he had created from the plane's sits.

He stretched out and got up, feeling the warmness of the sand on his bare feet. He turned back to see a very happy Charlie jumping like a mad man.

"What the hell's goin' on, Iggy Pop? Missin' the old times back at VH1?"

The british man surprised Sawyer by holding him in a tight embrace.

"What the hell..." Sawyer grunted, startled. "Get away from me!"

"We are saved, Sawyer! They found us!"

"You really should stop hanging around in the heat hours, Charlie. Are you on drugs again?"

"There is a bloody boat out there in the ocean and you don't even see it!"

"What?!" Sawyer removed the glasses away from his face abruptly and stared at the sea. There was a huge ship about one mile off shore. The con man was too astonished to even speak. After a few moments in silence, he managed to mumble "Son of a bitch..."

"I believe it is a fishing ship" Sayid said, coming from behind. A grin lighted his dark face. "One of those which spend months in the sea."

"Hell, it could even be a turtle so big we could all live there, as long as it's taking us outta here!" Sawyer was ecstatic. He never expected to see the real world again.

"There are some inscriptions over there!" Charlie pointed out. "What's the name of the boat?"

"It's a fucking oriental boat!" Sawyer declared. "Jin! Sun! Where the hell are they?"

"It's japanese, Sawyer" Sun said, with her perfect english, approaching. Sawyer had never seen her smile so intensely. "It says Hope Found."

"Oh, bloody hope found indeed!" Charlie yelled, grabbing the korean woman. "Have I mentioned how gorgeous you look today, Sun?"

She laughed and patted Charlie's shoulder lightly.

"We're going home."

"Do you think they spotted us?" Charlie wondered.

"With all this noise and that black smoke coming out of the fires, they had to be blind for missing us!" Sawyer's dimpled grin shone more than ever, but his expression suddenly changed into a darkened face. He looked around hurriedly, his eyes revealing nothing but concern.

"There are still people back at the hatch" Sayid informed, understanding the con man's agitation. "Nobody went there to tell them the news. Not yet."

"I'll go" Sawyer said. "Just wait a sec."

He left his three fellow castaways talking light-heartedly about the bright future ahead of them and went inside his tent. He searched through all his stash 'til he found what he was looking for. He stared at the piece of paper intently then he put it in his back pocket. He was ready to leave, but then he remembered it wasn't exactly proper to be walking around half naked. Not that he cared.

"_Oh... What the heck!"_

Sawyer left the tent after he put on his boots, without caring about what he was wearing or not. He was headed to the jungle but then he stopped and walked a few steps back.

"Sayid..."

* * *

Kate followed Jack out of the hatch. 

"You really want to leave Locke there all by himself?" she asked, a hint of uncertainty in her voice. "With Eko?"

"They're men grown, Kate" Jack replied, exasperated. "I'm tired of these silly power games."

She smiled, her eyes lightening.

"And the prisioner?"

"He'll be alright. Eko is big and frightening, but last time I checked, he didn't eat human flesh." Jack commented, showing her the grin only she, of all the people in the island, knew.

Kate laughed willingly, her worries driven away. She liked Jack when he was not absorbed in the island's issues.

"Oh, there you are, lovebirds!" came a sarcastic voice from the trees. "Do you know for how long I've been lookin' for ya?"

Kate gasped when she saw a shirtless Sawyer appear from the jungle. That had been unexpected.

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Jack questioned, wearily.

"Howdy, Doc! That's how you greet a messenger who brings good news?" His eyes were shining with disgust, a defensive manner taking over his body.

Kate recognised the signs and got closer, standing next to Jack.

"Do you need anything, Sawyer?" she asked, more nicely. "Everything alright?"

He didn't seem to acknowledge her. When he spoke, he talked directly to Jack.

"Rescue's back at the beach, Jackass."

Jack's forehead frowned almost instantaneously.

"Are you serious?"

"Hell, no!" Sawyer replied, impatience all over him. "I'm just teasing my lost friends with their 67 day-long dream!"

"What?" Jack was confused. "Are we saved?"

"There's a damn japanese boat over the shore! Someone had to come and call the hatch buddies. _And _the lovebirds, evidently."

"Is this for real?" Kate was finding it hard to believe Sawyer's words.

"Guess the folks back at the beach chose the wrong guy to come and tell the righteous doctor and his girlfriend about the gossip of the day" the con man hissed. "Go there and check it for yourself."

Jack glared at Sawyer and walked past him, motioning for the beach. Kate locked her eyes with Sawyer's, intrigued, and then she began to follow the doctor.

He sighed, slightly irritated, but fought his inner demons who always wanted him to do wrong. Fuming, he grabbed Kate by the wrist, forcing her to face him.

"Kate, wait."

She stopped. He hadn't used some stupid nickname to address her, the subject was solemn. Kate watched as Sawyer's expression passed from anger to doubt and then to some kind of frailty that surprised her. He let go of her wrist and took something out of his back pocket.

"Here." Sawyer stretched his arm, his hand holding a small blue agenda.

"What...?"

He opened the little book, although he was quite sure she knew what it was all about.

"It's yours" he whispered, somewhat tenderly.

Kate took it from his hands, slowly. It was the passport she had forged when she thought of going on the raft. Sawyer had taken it from her after telling everyone she was the fugitive.

"As far as I'm concerned," he started, so low it was hardly audible, "Kate Austen died on the crash and the marshall died shortly after, of a deadly wound." That wasn't entirely a lie. "Joanna is alive and well and everybody here loves her."

Kate was speechless. She couldn't force herself to do or say anything so she just stared at him, hoping with all her heart that her lack of reaction _meant_ something, showed him how important to her this surprising gesture was.

"I talked to Sayid, Sun and Charlie" Sawyer went on, his voice going stronger. "They're spreading the word."

He nodded and managed to smile so lightly his dimples didn't even appear.

"You're gonna be fine, Freckles" he assured, gently. "Go back to your Doc."

Sawyer turned around and entered the hatch. Locke and Eko had the right to know about the ship, despite his feeling that they would want to remain on the island.

Kate stared at the passport for a few moments more, still unable to believe what had just happened. Sawyer was speaking the truth, they were rescued. But he was the one who was rescuing her.

With a troubled expression on her lovely features, she headed back to the beach, following Jack's trail.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** sorry it took me so long to update, but the website didn't seem to help anyway. Was it only me who was having trouble in updating stories? Well, read and enjoy. )**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

"Come again, James?"

Sawyer sighed and repeated the words no one away from the beach seemed to believe.

"There's a damn japanese boat on the coast. We're rescued."

"Now that's good news!" replied Locke, with his typically scarry grin. "And who's gonna push the button?"

The con man opened his eyes widely.

"Forget the damn button! We're getting out of this god forsaken island!"

"Yes. But who's gonna push the button?"

"It's a button, for christ's sake! Nobody's gonna care about that once we're outta here!"

"The button is here for a reason, James. It's important. It could be a major disaster if we stopped pushing it."

"Well, maybe someone put it there to see if an idiot like you would push it!" Sawyer snarled, annoyed.

"I'm sorry but I'm not leaving the island."

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"I have the right to decide what I want to do. And what I want right now is to stay here. I found my true self on this island."

"That would explain a lot" Sawyer hissed through clenched teeth.

"You don't know me, James. Don't tell me what I can or can't do." Locke whispered in a threatening tone.

"Whatever." Sawyer turned around to face Eko, who was listening to the conversation leaning on his stick. "You wanna stay around too, Baltazar?"

"I found my brother on this island, the man who saved my life. I owe this to him."

"Why do I even bother?" Sawyer shrugged. "Have a nice life you two. Beware of the evil button!"

He was about to leave the hatch but something prevented him.

"What about the creepy man inside?"

"Maybe he'll take us to their people" Locke suggested. "That sure is a mystery we still have to unfold."

"Doesn't he have the right to decide if he wants to leave the island?"

"I do not think so" Eko declared.

"For all we know, James, maybe he even lived all his life on this island."

"Whatever you say, Mr. Howard Carter. I'll see you in another life."

Sighing, he stormed out of the hatch.

* * *

"You have got to talk to them, Jack."

"Why would I?" The doctor looked up. Sayid was standing next to him, his arms crossed. Apparently, the word of Locke and Eko's decision had spread quite fastly. "They're old enough to know what they want to do with their lives. I'm sure Sawyer did his best trying to convincing them to stay."

"You know Sawyer... He probably just agreed and left the hatch!"

"Even so. What do I have to do with it?"

"It is not reasonable, Jack! We are being given the chance to return to our normal lives!"

"Maybe they prefer this abnormal one." He stared a few feet away, where Sun and Jin were trying to communicate with a group of sailors who had come to land. "Right now, I have more important things to deal with."

"Like what?" the iraqi insisted, exasperated. "Everything is fine now, Jack. You have to do this or it will be on you!"

"Look, Sayid, I really like you, you've been a good friend since the first day on this place. But I really don't care what happens to Locke or to Mr. Eko. In fact, I'd be surprised if they wanted to _join_ us and leave with the japanese."

Sayid opened his mouth to object, but Jack interrupted.

"I know you're concerned. I am too, believe it or not. They wanted it this way. They love this island. I don't know what it is about this place, but it does something to people and it certainly did something to Locke!"

"Jack, you should at least..."

"If it were Kate or Charlie, even Sawyer!, you had me worried. But these two..."

"I'm staying on the island too, Jack" a calm voice announced behind them.

The doctor left his bag and stood up, staring awkwardly at the person who had spoken.

"Rose... You can't do this. It's not safe."

"I'm not leaving. This island brought me something I hadn't felt in years: peace. And happiness."

"It is dangerous. You have seen what happened to people around here! Claire kidnapped, Boone falling off a plane, Shannon..." Sayid gasped and lowered his eyes. "Shannon getting shot."

"Accidents happen, son. I'm sorry. I know here I have something I'm not sure I'll have anywhere else. And I'm afraid I'll lose it if I leave."

"What is it, Rose?" Jack asked. "Maybe I can help you."

"You can't help me, Jack. No one could and I tried everything!" the black woman replied, fiercely. "I was dying of cancer but the island healed me somehow."

Both men frowned in disbelief.

"Rose, that is not very likely to have happened..." Sayid tried to explain.

"I know what I feel!" she exclaimed, passionately. "I know what I feel now and what I felt back then. I don't want to go through all that again..."

"Does Bernard know of this?" the iraqi questioned.

"He does and he agrees."

"Do you think this is fair to him, Rose?" Jack demanded, unpleasingly. "Do you think he's willingly staying in this end of the world kind of place?!"

"He was surprised and probably not very happy about this matter" she admitted. "But he knows my story and understands my reasons. I'm not forcing him to stay here with me, that was his choice."

"By the look of this, we'll end up having more people staying than people leaving!" the doctor hissed.

Rose smiled knowingly.

"For all I know, many more wouldn't mind to stay, they just don't have the willingness to risk it."

Sayid nodded and left them, intending to join the gathering of people around the japanese men.

* * *

Sawyer had knocked down his makeshift tent and all his stash was scattered around him. He was having a hard time trying to decide what to take with him and what to leave behind. So far, he had a suitcase full with his clothing and another half filled with alcohol and food.

"Hey, Sawyer."

He turned to face the voice and a large grin dimpled his face.

"Howdy, Rambina! How've ya been?"

"Hurley told me you wanted to talk to me."

"Well, well, well... I do want to talk to ya, but I never expected ya to come look for me, honey!" he confessed, with a mocking tone.

"Cut it!" Ana Lucia spat, infuriated. "I can go faster than I came."

"Easy there, Mata Hari! I'm just making conversation."

"I don't like your way to do it. What do you want?"

"Straight to business, hu?" Sawyer asked, growing more serious. He got closer to her and leaned his face so close to hers she could almost breathe the air he expired. His expression was, however, very solemn and Ana Lucia could tell that, whatever it was he wanted to talk about, it was an important matter to him. "I want to buy your silence."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **here's another chapter of this thing.lol Thanks to those who reviewed and keep reading. This chapter doesn't have the usual nicknames and sawyerisms, but I'm thinking I should explain the use of the nicknames I put in the fic or where they come from. Would you like that? If you want it, I'll start explaining them in further author's notes. :) Enough with crappy me!xD Read and enjoy!

**

* * *

Chapter 3**

"Dude, tell them we need more boats if we are to get outta here soon!" Hurley yelled at Jin.

The korean looked at him with a weird face.

"Boat."

"Yeah, man, boat! We need more boats!" the fat man repeated. Understanding Jin wasn't following him, he started gesturing. He made a plus signal with his fingers and lifted it to Jin's face. "Boat. More boat. More."

"Boat." Jin nodded and then turned to Sun, speaking in his native language. "I think Hurley is saying we need more boats, but I don't know why."

Sun smiled at her husband.

"He wants to go to the ship in only one journey and there aren't enough safeboats for that." The korean woman kissed her husband's cheek lightly and approached the japanese again, discussing how to take all the thirty-something people and their luggage to the ship and how to settle everybody in there.

"No boat." Jin told Hurley, praying he'd understand. He thought the large man was very odd since the episode he had almost drowned trying to take Hurley off the water while he shouted something that sounded like 'pi'.

"No boat?!"

"No boat." Jin repeated, patiently.

"Dude, that can't be! What if they don't bother to return?"

The korean man shrugged and said nothing. That had been too much english for his knowledge.

"Don't be so paranoid, Hurley" Libby said, grinning. "If they didn't want to rescue all of us, they wouldn't even have come to the beach the first place."

"Hope you're right" he mumbled, not very sure of her words. "I'll go next just in case."

Libby laughed and then leaned in closer and put her head on his shoulder, observing the wonderful and happy agitation that surrounded them. Charlie and Bernard were helping the japanese packing their luggage on the safeboats, while Claire was already seated on one of them holding a very quiet Aaron. Libby was happy for her. Raising a baby was hard work in a developed world, doing it in an island where nothing existed, no diapers, no medicine, no baby food, had to be admirable.

* * *

"What are we going to do about Michael?" Sayid asked.

Jack finally stopped what he was doing. The iraqi had spent the last half hour talking about the people who were staying behind and how wrong it was to leave them. It had gone on and on about Locke and Eko and then about Rose's case and then because of the sudden decision Scott (or was it Steve?) had made about staying there with his new found girlfriend because they had a crappy life in the real world. Jack had listened and sometimes replied but he had nothing to do with what people decided to do with their lives. Even if it meant refusing rescue to stay in the island.

"And what about Danielle?" Sayid insisted.

The doctor stared at Sayid with a sad expression. He appreciated the effort Sayid was putting in that subject when no one else seemed to mind about anyone but themselves.

"She's been here for 16 years, I don't think she'll mind staying a bit longer" he answered, awkwardly. He was being cold and he knew it, but it had to be this way.

"Now you are starting to look like Sawyer!" the iraqi complained.

"I know. I'm sorry." Jack held his head with both his hands, trying to figure one way out. "I don't know where they are. Danielle would be easy to find, we know where she hides. Michael, on the other hand..." He sighed and re-started his work. He was trying to leave an organized stash of medicine for the people staying behind, with lists of the medication and what they were used for. "Even if we found them, they wouldn't come. The Others have their kids."

"Maybe the japanese could help us defeating the Others..." Sayid suggested.

"Didn't take you for a dreamer, Sayid." Jack smirked. "They're doing much as it is. It's not easy to have almost 40 people for guests in a ship that's probably made to only host the crew."

"You are right. But I do not feel right about this."

"Neither do I, Sayid. Neither do I..." He sighed again and kneeled on the sand.

"I think I will go talk to Sun. If the japanese can return here in a few weeks, maybe Michael will be at the beach by then."

"You do that" Jack agreed. "It's a very good idea." He wasn't sure if it was. Too many flaws.

"And it will give the rest of the people time to decide if they really want to stay."

"I don't think the japanese will want to return, Sayid" Jack decided to share his thoughts. "But ask them for the coordinates of this place. We'll get back here ourselves."

* * *

Sawyer looked at one suitcase then at the other. He looked around at his other stuff, making sure he hadn't forgotten anything.

"_Clothes, books, blanket, booze..."_

After Ana Lucia had left him, he had run off to the hatch to leave the guns he had conned everybody to have. In that hell-alike island, Locke and Eko would need them a lot more than he did.

When he decided he had everything he closed the suitcases and put the backpack over his back. He grabbed the suitcases and walked along the beach, soon joining the rest of the gang, all happy packing and waving at their fellow mates who were already on their way to the japanese ship. He let go of his suitcases and put down his heavy backpack, crossing his arms and enjoying the view.

"Hey."

Sawyer turned his head to see Kate standing next to him.

"Howdy, Freckles. Long time no see!"

She smiled and looked down, examining his luggage. Sawyer grinned too, reading her.

"_Now ask me about the guns, Freckles."_

"Got any guns in there?" she questioned, pointing his bags with ther chin.

"Why, I was startin' to think ya'd never ask!" He displayed her his most adorable dimpled smile.

She looked embarassed and kept her eyes down.

"Can you give me one?"

"I don't think I can."

"What?"

It was fun to watch how easily she would face him when she was angry.

"I won't give you one. Our dear Joanna wouldn't need one, would she? You gotta play the part."

"Sawyer..."

"Nuh-uh!" he teased.

"What about carte blanche?"

"Carte blanche was for island business, sweetheart. We're about to leave."

"We're still here..."

"Not for long."

"I'll feel safer with a gun."

"Why is that?"

"I'm going back... there" she whispered. "It's dangerous."

"Dangerous was this island and you didn't seem to mind going around unarmed."

"It's different, Sawyer" Kate stated, matter-of-factly. "When the marshall died, I had nothing here to run away from but myself. Back in the States, in Australia... I was always afraid, looking over the shoulder, fearing someone would recognise me. In some strange way, I was better off on the island."

He smiled and opened his backpack.

"Here's your gun. But I don't think you'll have to use it." He closed the pack and stood up, waving at Hurley who was making a mess of his safeboat. "No need to thank me."

She held the gun and then guarded it in her pants.

"Thanks." Kate said, with a defiant mocking look.

She then left him alone with his luggage and went to join Sayid and Sun with the japanese. Half of the people were already on the ship or on its way.

Sawyer observed Kate with a resolute expression.

"_You'll never have to use it once I'm finished with you."_


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: **don't have much to say this time.lol This chapter is all about the guys!eheh I want to thank Daemonfey for reviewing all my chapters and help me improve my writing. I also want to send a big hug to hersheygal 'coz she rocks!:-D (even though she hasn't red this fic!xD) Read, enjoy and tell me your opinion about this chapter, because I'm not too sure of its quality.**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

Sayid walked along the deck, his hands inside his pockets. He was feeling strangely miserable somehow. It didn't feel right to leave a group of people in an island as dangerous as that island had proved to be. It was madness and selfishness. But he couldn't deny it had been _their_ choice and he hadn't been able to do anything about it, despite his efforts.

He looked over his shoulder. The ship had just set sail, the island was still visible. It was huge, bigger than he'd thought. He felt like he was putting a very important part of his life behind his back. He had met Shannon and then lost her and Shannon was staying behind. Buried in the island next to her brother. He had tortured a man after swearing to himself he'd never do it again. A man he'd come to respect. And then he promised another time he wouldn't torture an human being. Which had also proved to be a lie because he did torture another person. Henry Gale, a fake Henry Gale. He wasn't sorry for it, like he had been sorry for mistreating Sawyer. The man was hazardous and a liar and deserved every pain Sayid made him feel.

Funny how that creepy island had brought out the best and worst of him. Looking over his shoulder into the ocean, he thought about the people who had shared the experience with him and realized he was going to miss them. At least some of them. Everything would be different from that day on. He just didn't know yet if it was for the best.

The iraqi spotted Sun talking to Sawyer, Claire and Ana Lucia. He thought it was a pretty odd group of people to be gathered having a nice conversation, but he decided to join them nonetheless.

"So where are we?" Ana Lucia was asking when Sayid was finally able to hear their voices.

"They said the island is about a hundred miles west of the Fiji islands" Sun replied. "They weren't meant to go that far, but they were in the pursuit of a group of dolphins, which leaded them here."

"Dolphins?" Claire's lovely blue eyes widened and she tightened Aaron a little more in her arms. "What do they have to do with dolphins?"

"Ain't it obvious, hon?" Sawyer said, annoyed. "They were hunting them so they can feed the rest of the japs back in Tokyo."

"Eat dolphins?" Claire was in shock. "I don't think I like these japanese people anymore."

"Well, they are the ones who saved you, Claire" Sayid pointed out, with a smile. "And your baby. We should not judge them for their cultural habits."

"Mohammed should know" Sawyer agreed. "He comes from a country where cultural habits mean women behind a burqa."

Sayid glared at him and said nothing.

"Where are we headed?" Ana Lucia wanted to know, ignoring both men.

"Back to Japan." Sun answered, simply. "The captain told me they have already warned the main land of our rescue, so we'll probably have american people waiting for us when we arrive there."

"We better have!" Sawyer commented, crossing his arms. "And it'd be nice to get our ticket money back." Not that he had paid for his ticket, deportation didn't work that way. "How long 'til we get there?"

"Two weeks."

"_Well... Two weeks' more than enough."

* * *

_

Sawyer sat on the chair on the corner of the room, very displeased. It was just like the Doc, to have all the luck in the world. He had been given a tiny cabinet with two bunk beds he had to share with Sayid, Charlie and Hurley. The room was so small Hurley had to enter first and lie down on his bed so the rest of them could go in. But no, the good doc was above all poor conditions, he had to have a room all for himself!

"The japanese aren't travelling with a doctor on the crew" Libby had explained. "So they gave Jack the honor."

He looked around. An individual bed, a bedside table, a closet and a chair. And an adorable little window to complete the scenary. Sawyer could hardly contain his temper. Not that he cared about bad conditions. He had been through worse. He just didn't like how utterly unfair it was for him to be sharing a room with a huge snoring beast, an annoying display of guitarist _and _a torturer while Jack had his privacy and his own personal space.

"_Not so personal now that I'm in here."_ He thought, with a malevolent grin.

Sawyer was bored, though. And sleepy. It had been a very long day, the moon had been shining in the night sky for a few hours now and he certainly missed the feel of a bed without having an awful alarm sounding every other 108 minute. But a man's gotta do what a man's gotta do.

By the time Jack arrived, not long after, Sawyer was about to throw himself out the window of total boredom. He never thought he would be glad to see the doctor, but he was, because it meant he was about to be done and go to sleep.

The southern man smiled and watched Jack's movements in the dark. The doctor was obviously unaware of his presence and was trying to find the switch to turn on the light of his bedside table's lamp. He finally did it and then jumped when he spotted Sawyer. He was so astonished he couldn't even force himself to say something.

"Hey, Doc" Sawyer greeted, cocking his head to the side. "Wanna do it?"

He chuckled when Jack's face changed into an horrified expression.

"Sorry to disappoint ya then, but I'm not into that kinda stuff." He laughed again. "Nice room you have in here."

"What do you want, Sawyer?" Jack asked, annoyed. He was beginning to think that was his most said sentence regarding Sawyer. "What are you doing in _my_ chambers?"

"Let's just be calm over here for a few minutes" Sawyer suggested. "You better sit down."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. Just here to talk."

"Then talk."

"Got a proposition for ya" Sawyer declared, slowly. "But first I gotta know a few things."

Jack grinned, a half grin full of spite Sawyer knew all too well. The doctor had himself in a high account and that was one of the reasons it was so hard for him to do what he was about to. Breathing in discretely to calm down, the con man glanced at Jack, waiting for the probable insult that was about to come out.

"A proposition? What could you possibly have that interests me?" Jack's forehead was frowned and he laid his hands on his hips, looking at Sawyer in disbelief. "We're not on the island anymore."

"You'll know about it soon enough, jackass." Sawyer snarled, irritated. "If you'd be so kind just to listen for a moment." he added with a sarcastic tone.

"I'm listening."

Sawyer shifted his position in the chair, his back was beginning to hurt. He heard Jack sighing, but ignored him.

"Tell me, Dr. Strangelove, do you like Kate?" Sawyer's expression was blank and his voice emotionless.

"What are you talking about?" Jack was suddenly nervous and it was visible that the conversation was not pleasing him.

"Do you like Kate?" Sawyer repeated, louder and slower.

"Of course I do! What kind of a question is that?!"

"Yes, but do you _love_ her?"

"What?"

"Are you in love with Kate, Jack?" Sawyer asked, very clearly. "It's a simple question."

Jack looked positively aghast.

"I... hum... I don't think I should..."

"Yes or no, Jack."

The doctor clenched his teeth.

"_Yes._" he muttered.

"Thought so." Sawyer crossed his arms against his chest and analysed the man in front of him. "You'd be willin' to help her?"

"Help her what?"

"Ya know, old Freckles is a fugitive from justice, she can't just drop in Japan like the rest of us."

"What do you mean?"

"I already gave her a fake passport" Sawyer started. "Don't you give me that always-do-the-right-thing look!"

"Why would she need a fake passport?"

"Uh, I don't know... Maybe because her true identity would make her be arrested?"

"If you say so." Jack shrugged.

"There will be feds in Japan when we get there, for our own safety and also because they don't know if Kate and the marshall are dead or alive. In America, there will be reporters all around us. She must hide for a while."

"Looks like you've got everything planned out."

"Not everything, but we'll eventually get there. She can't go to the States with the rest of us, she has to stay in Japan for a few weeks 'til all the excitement of the miracle survivors of flight 815 is done for good."

"And how are you going to hide her when we get to Japan?"

"Don't know yet, but ya'll be informed when I do."

"Forgive me if I lack understanding, but why are you telling me this?"

"Coz you're gonna help her, you're gonna stay with her and you're gonna keep her safe."

Jack digested the information for a few seconds.

"And you're not the one doing it because...?" The doctor was truly curious.

"Coz I don't care about it _that_ much. And Kate deserves the life she always wanted. A normal, peaceful life. I'm no good guy, Doc. I conned people for a living and even did my time in jail. I'd only make her miserable." Sawyer's words were said in a monotonous tone, like he was talking about helping an old lady cross the street.

"Okay..." Jack was beginning to comprehend the other man's point of view. And if it meant being with Kate, he was glad to cooperate. "What do you want me to do?"

"You got two weeks to make her love ya back." Sawyer stood up and approched the door. He looked at Jack and stopped for a moment, thinking. "To make her love ya _more_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: **this note? A big note. :-P Warning for all the shippers out there: this is a fic about Sawyer, about his love for Kate. Whether it goes jate or skate, it's secondary for the plotline. This chapter? Gonna make all jaters out there quite happy, gonna make all skaters mad at me. Don't be mad at me, I'm a skater too! But above all, I'm a Sawyer fan. And I'm a fan of Lost and I try to be faithful to the characters, to what they are on the show. Remember this is a fic set somewhere between Lockdown and Dave, where Kate was angry with Sawyer because of The Long Con. That should help understand why she's been so cold towards Sawyer and why she's revolving more around Jack. That's the reality of the show, I didn't make it up!lol Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story and this chapter too. Try to forget your personal preferences and go with the flow just for once!;) Thanks to all those who reviewed, I really hope you won't stop reading and reviewing. :-)**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

As Jack looked up at the bright dark blue sky of the ocean nights, he remembered Sawyer's words. He had to make Kate love him more? What was that supposed to mean? Did she love him already?

He never knew it with Kate. She was a mystery and a challenge and Jack certainly loved challenges. It had been three days since Sawyer's intromission in his room and the doctor still hadn't found a way through Kate's heart. He had spent all the time he could with her, yes. He had smiled and said jokes and had a really hard time not touching her, because touching her meant things he wasn't prepared to bear. She had smiled back and laughed at his jokes and he had felt some kind of tension between them. Like there was something left to be said, to be done.

He sighed and leaned over to the bars of the deck, watching the sea under the starlight. It was up to him. Not entirely, though. Mostly, it was up to Kate. Sawyer had planned everything relying on her feelings for Jack, but he couldn't be sure. What if Kate just didn't care?

"Hey."

Jack jumped slightly and looked back, becoming aware of a very shy Kate standing next to him.

"Hey, Kate. Got me scared over here."

She grinned.

"Sorry, didn't mean to." She wrapped her hands around the bars and looked up. "So what are you doing here? Everybody's down there on the hold eating and mixing with the japanese."

"Not hungry, I guess. And the night is lovely." He glanced at her, through the corner of his eye. "Everybody?"

"Well, not everybody. I haven't seen Sawyer since we got on the ship and Claire and Charlie are also not there."

"Perhaps they're making amends after all that confusion back in the island."

"Yeah. I hope so."

They stood silent for a minute, both afraid to stare at the other.

"Listen, Jack..." Kate started, hesitantly. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry I kissed you."

He smiled almost childishly and then he locked his eyes with hers.

"I'm not." Jack grew serious as Kate grew surprised and speechless.

He wasn't quite sure if she felt anything at all for him, but he would never know if he didn't do something.

When his lips found the courage to meet hers and when his eyes finally closed, he thought he should be thanking Sawyer for making him see how important Kate was, for making him try. And then he was lost in her flavour, in her scent and in the sensation of how good it felt to be holding her.

* * *

When Sayid saw Jack and Kate entering the hold, his eyes narrowed and his trained vision crossed the room. An extraordinary absence was remarkable, but somehow deep down he had expected it.

Smiling at Sun and Hurley, who were discussing the possible origins of polar bears on the island (still the island...), the iraqi stood up and walked towards Jack.

"Have you seen Sawyer?" Sayid greeted Kate with a head nod and a faint smile, noticing how her hand had seemed to awkwardly run away from Jack's when he approached.

"Not since this morning. Anything wrong?"

"Just his usual anti-social habits." The iraqui smirked, then waved and left the hold.

He walked fastly through the deck, hiding in shadows as if he didn't want nobody to spot him. The military changed things in people's lives and that was one detail that had changed in Sayid.

Crossing the corridor, he noticed the light under his room's door and clenched his teeth, his eyes firm with determination. Lightly, he opened the door and looked up.

Sawyer. Laid down on his up bunk bed, on top of Charlie's. Alone, like Sayid had supposed he would be, and reading.

"Someone told me that _A Confederacy of Dunces_ is a good book." he commented, half-heartedly.

Sawyer lifted his eyes off the book and glanced at Sayid.

"Someone was correct. It's hard reading, though." He put the book aside. "What brings ya to our humble private chambers so soon in this lovely night?"

"Have you heard about Jack and Kate, Sawyer?" the iraqi asked, an expression of intrigued thought in his dark eyes. He had known instantly something happened when they entered the hold, even if nobody else did.

It was fun to realize how quickly the southern man grabbed back his book.

"What about 'em?" he hissed.

"Together" the other man stated, matter-of-factly. For a moment he thought Sawyer's hands and shaken, but then he put the thought away. Slowly, the blond dropped the book on his lap and took the ugly glasses off his face.

"Doc surely didn't waste his time" he managed to growl.

"I believe not." Sayid closed the door behind him and crossed his arms, knowingly. "But then again, he had no one to oppose him."

"What did'ya say?" Sawyer asked, in an offended tone, sitting on the bed, his head almost touching the ceiling.

"I believe I know what you are doing."

"What?" Sawyer replied, annoyed, reclining back to his pillow. "You put spiders on me, Varys?"

"Why is it that Kate has not seen you since we got on this boat?"

"What d'ya care?"

"My concern is out of mere curiosity."

"Then ya shouldn't be concerned at all."

"True enough. But tell me this, when did Kate stop being your reason for being an attempt of a regular person?"

Sawyer gasped, then glared at Sayid. Behind the insult, was an undeniable truth. A truth the iraqi had found out, despite Sawyer's belief of his ignorance on the subject.

"Don't you dare..."

"Dare what? Is it just my eyes? Or have you given up on Kate the second this boat appeared on the shore?"

"I'm not sure I understand, Sayid..." Sawyer snarled, jumping off the bunk bed and going near the iraqi menacingly. "Maybe I forgot the moment when I said you had the right to stick your nose on my affairs? Mind your own damn business!"

"If I recall it well, _you _were the one who gave Kate Joanna's passport. Who told everyone about her new identity. Who made everyone swear they would protect her. You made _me _spread the word of this insanity!" Sayid declared, his voice and his temper rising. "What has changed?"

"I already did my part" the con man muttered.

"And you told Jack to do the next?"

Sawyer was more surprised than he permitted himself showing.

"Ya really wanna know, uh?"

"Yes, Sawyer, I do."

"Why don't ya go ask Jack? Thought you were friends."

"Jack is not the one acting strange."

"I'm weird now?" Sawyer demanded, with a sarcastic grin.

"_Acting _weird, yes."

"Look, Sayid, Kate was all I had back in that hell-hole place. In the real world, I have my ladies and my job... And believe me, it's not a nice, _regular_ job. The least I can do for her is allow her to have a good and safe life back home. But in my world? No place for Kate." He shrugged. "Happy now?"

"Not quite. If there is no place for Kate, why are you trying so hard not to care?"

* * *

**A/N: **I can assume it wasn't all jate, right? x) Hope you liked it as it is!

Anyway, as promised before (although nobody asked me to), here's an explanation of all the nicknames/sawyerisms I created myself. For obvious reasons, I won't waste your time explaining the nicknames copied from the show. ;)

Chapter 1:

"What the hell's goin' on, _Iggy Pop_?" - Iggy Pop is a famous rock star, skinny and blond and always jumping around, just like Charlie. (lol)

Chapter 2:

"You wanna stay around too, _Baltasar_?" - Baltasar is, according to at least some websites, the black wiseman/magi. Sawyer used it implying Eko's religious beliefs.

"Whatever you say, _Mr. Howard Carter_." - Howard Carter is the archaeologist who discovered the tomb of Tutankhamun. Sawyer compared Locke to him because he was the one who discovered the hatch.

"Easy there, _Mata Hari_!" - a woman supposedly spying for Germany during World War I, very tough and dangerous, just like Ana. :-)

Chapter 4:

"Tell me, _Dr. Strangelove_, do you like Kate?" - the main character of a Stanley Kubrick movie, used just for the fun of the name in the context.

Chapter 5:

"You put spiders on me, _Varys_?" - Varys is a character from George Martin's _A Song of Ice and Fire. _He's an eunuch and people call him spider because of his ways of knowing everything that's happening around. This one's for you, Daemonfey, whether you like it or not!xD


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note: **sorry it took me so long to update. I was busy at first but then when I finally had the time to write, the chapter just kept going longer and I felt sleepy before I could manage to finish!xD The previous chapters were all about the guys... Now here's an inside on the ladies thoughts and actions. :-) This one's dedicated to hersheygal for being the best pen-pal ever! ;) 

Read and enjoy! And thanks to all those who reviewed and to those who are thinking of doing it!xD  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

As Sun sat at the table with a plate in front of her, the agitation around her decreased minute by minute, leaving the hold almost empty.

She had finished her late supper, eaten without appetite, but she hadn't move much since then and so the plate remained there with rests of cold food.

Waking from her apparent state of daydreaming, Sun pushed the plate aside and her elbows landed abruptly on the table, her head supported by both her hands. Her always so peaceful face displayed an expression of deep thought and concern.

She had vaguely heard someone say something, but she didn't pay attention. Her mind was far from that table and that smelly hold. All she could think of was a conversation she had had that morning. A conversation that had left her unsure of what to do with her future. A conversation that had made her set feet back on reality after the twisted paradise the island had proved to be.

----------§§§----------

_Sun left the captain's chambers with a smile on her face, heading for the deck. The soft breeze of the morning sun tasted like heaven on her skin. Walking as if dancing, she crossed the deck, some song playing on her lips._

"_Hey, sunshine!" she heard a voice call. "Wait a sec!"_

_The korean woman turned her head a little only to watch Sawyer running towards the place where she stood._

"_Hello, Sawyer." she greeted, with a warm grin. "I haven't seen you in a while."_

"_Got myself work down there in the machinery room. It's good to keep me busy."_

"_I don't remember seeing you so eager to have work to do back in the island." she teased, jokingly._

"_Yeah, well..." Sawyer grunted._

_Sun smiled and cocked her head to the side, causing Sawyer to sigh and swallow the smartass comment he was trying to come up with._

"_Listen, I couldn't help noticing that you're the only one who speaks japanese over here. Jin's just the usual korean guy no one can talk to."_

_Sun's forehead frowned and her eyes revealed a light worry she managed to hide with a quick smile. Whatever the southern man wanted, he would soon tell her the trade rules._

"_Got any family there?" he asked, with a tone so absent Sun could have sworn he was making trivial conversation._

"_My grandmother is japanese. My mother's mother." She locked her eyes with Sawyer's, trying to understand. "I used to spend my Summers in Tokyo with her after my grandfather died."_

_Sun watched as Sawyer nodded, a fierce expression growing in his beautiful blue eyes. The korean woman had never talked much with the blond, but she was aware of his attractive appearance and he had some sort of wildness about him that made her feel some kind of compassion for his reckless actions, for his way of trying so hard to push everyone away._

"_Why are you asking me this?"_

"_I need you to do something for me, moonlight." Sawyer said, in a very low and confessing voice. "Please." he added, painfully._

"_What do you need, Sawyer?" she asked, her expression with a mix of both concern and fear._

"_I need you to take Kate with you. To take Kate there, to Tokyo or wherever. I need you to keep her safe."_

_Sun gasped and opened her eyes widely._

"_Sawyer..." she said, in an alarmed tone. "Kate is with Jack now. I don't think what she does with her life is of your concern."_

"_I don't want to have anything to do with Kate's life!" Sawyer snarled. "Ya know she's a fugitive, ya should know that better than most! She can't just land on Japan and wait for the cops to come and arrest her!"_

"_I believe Kate can take care of herself."_

"_Yeah, of course she does! But she's too proud and stubborn to ask for any help, so ya'll have to offer it yourself."_

"_Sawyer, my grandmother is dead." Sun declared, sadly. "Why would she be safe hiding in Japan, instead of in her country with the man she loves?"_

_With that words, Sun watched Sawyer rise considerably in all his height. A little scared, she saw his jaw clench and his fists tighten._

"_There will be journalists" the southern man obliged himself to hiss, threateningly. "And there will be feds. Charlie is a rock star loser, there's this Hugo who is a damn millionaire, Sayid is a God damn iraqi, Jack's a righteous doctor and Kate's a pretty criminal. Our fucking plane full of weirdos crashed on a not-so-deserted island and we survived, we're a walking miracle for the media to celebrate!"_

_Sun took a step back and stared at him in shock. She had never seen Sawyer like that and the dangerous atmosphere that surfaced his pores made her flinch._

"_Maybe you're not imagining the picture, sweetheart, but I am. And I'm not looking forward to actually see it." He lowered his head and his eyes sparkled in the sun. "Do you know anyone in Japan? Will ya help a friend? Or this japanese deal is just another one of your secrets and lies?"_

_The korean woman felt miserable and trapped, so she answered with the only option she had left: the truth._

"_Before the crash, I was thinking about leaving Jin. He... became a different man after our marriage."_

"_Well, doesn't every man?" Sawyer commented, with despite. He was obviously not understanding the intentions behind her words._

"_Listen to me, Sawyer!" she called out, almost pleadingly. "Jin is the son of a fisherman and I'm the only child of a very dangerous and rich man. My father only accepted Jin as my husband because he offered to work for him. I... I don't know what kind of work he did, but sometimes he got home with blood in his hands and he wouldn't say anything." Sun was feeling herself break when just moments ago she was so happy and so free. "We stopped communicating. He was never home."_

"_So ya got yourself a lover, uh?" the southern man interrupted. "Not gettin' the point."_

_Sun didn't say anything, she just glanced at him with a saddened look on her dark eyes._

"_We wanted to run away from him, from my father. We were in that plane because Jin was doing his last work. He had to deliver a watch to a man in Los Angeles and then he would be free. Or at least he promised me so."_

_Sawyer raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to go on._

"_I don't want to go back to that. I want to be happy with Jin, to feel the love and trust I learned to feel again in the island."_

"_They don't know who you are, do they? The japs." Sawyer comprehended, suddenly. "You're running away from your own family?"_

"_I don't know if I am."_

"_You have nowhere to go!" he exclaimed. "You're pregnant!"_

"_You think I don't know that?"_

"_It's hard to forget!" Sawyer shook his head in disbelief. "Don't wanna push ya into anything, but the baby's first."_

"_It deserves a good life."_

"_Sure it does! Just not that way." He shrugged. "Do you have a friend in Japan or not?"_

"_I do." she finally confessed, in a whisper._

"_A good friend?"_

"_The best I could ask for."_

"_Wanna make a deal?"_

"_Say what you have to say."_

"_You talk to that friend of yours and send Kate there. Hopefully, it's not for long, she just has to stay a few weeks until the american folks calm down and forget their little miracle." He grinned. "Then she can go to America live her housewife life with Jacko."_

_Sun looked at him inquisitively. He had paused, but he hadn't finished._

"_Ya should at least go back and let your daddy know you're fine..." he advised, almost kindly. Sun smiled and her eyes fled from his. "Well, you go back to your Korea and if that pap of yours still makes you miserable... Give me a call. I'll have a house for you two. You three. And it won't be hard for Jin to find a job, with all the american connections the island got him."_

"_Is this for real?"_

"_Sure is, doll! Everybody wins."_

"_Everybody but you." Sun pointed out, not trusting him._

_Sawyer smirked, but his eyes revealed some kind of hurt difficult to figure out._

"_I win" he assured. "You in?"_

"_I don't think so." she replied, after a period of silence that seemed longer than it actually had been. Sun was a woman who liked to do things her own way. To have her secrets and control over them. "But I will have to think about it."_

"_You in." Sawyer stated, matter-of-factly. He placed both his hands on her shoulders and looked straight in her eyes. "I had nothing to do with this, you hear me?"_

_Sun wanted to say she hadn't accepted any deal, she wasn't sure of the best thing to do, but then she thought of Kate, the best friend she had had on the island, and she remembered the tiny baby growing inside of her. She wasn't sure what to do, but she had time to decide, so she stood quiet and listened to Sawyer._

"_You go to Kate and tell her you wanna help her, you have this friend, make up a story. Go to Kate, not Jack. Cry your heart out, but convince her it's the best right now. She'll accept, you'll see. Rather relutanctly at first, but she'll be thrilled. Well, eventually she'll be."_

"_And Jack?"_

"_Kate's the Doc's lady, she deals with him. If you make her accept, the Doc has no other option."_

"_And if she doesn't?"_

"_I'll have to use my secret weapon!" he announced, chuckling. He let go of her shoulders and waved as if dismissing the korean woman's presence._

"_I'll think about it." Sun promised._

"_This was all your idea, sunshine." Sawyer repeated, walking away without looking back. "This conversation never even existed."_

----------§§§----------

As Sun stood up, unware of her loneliness, a big smile crossed her lips. She had realized what sort of person Sawyer was and it surprised her. Maybe he was not as bad as everyone thought he was. Maybe Kate had been right all along when trying to make him be a part of something, be a part of the group. She remembered the day, not so long ago, when Sawyer had taken all the guns. At first, it had occurred to her that he was the one responsible for her assault, but then she recalled he had been the one rescuing her. Still she suspected, but she chose to forget.

Walking out of the hold into the moonlight, Sun began to understand how immensely a person could care without wanting nobody to know it and the thought made her look into herself and feel ashamed. How selfish was her nature. How dissimulated and deceptive. She loved her husband, yet she had been unfaithful. She proclaimed she would always be by his side, yet she lied. She never intented to, but she ended up doing it nonetheless, out of spite, out of anger and frustration.

Sun spoke korean, english and japanese. And in all three languages she had deceived her husband. They were both full of secrets, hidden in their own private shelters. But they had a new life ahead of them, a gift that they couldn't refuse.

Walking in the darkness of her room, she undressed and slid into bed next to Jin. She woke him up with soft whispers in his ear, confessing how much she loved him, telling him some of her secrets, asking for his comfort, needing to be held in those strong and tender arms of his.

When Sun laid awake nested in Jin's sleeping form, her body still sweating from the love they'd made, she smiled childishly and she decided what was the right thing to do. She had two important conversations to have: one the next morning with Kate and one once she stepped off the ship. A phone call. To Misako.

* * *

Kate was feeling honestly glad, like she hadn't felt in a long time. Two months ago she had been arrested in Australia, but the plane in which she was flying back to her homeland had crashed, causing the death of her most devoted pursuer. She had thought, not without some kind of relief, that she would be stranded on that island forever, but now that they were rescued, things were better than she ever thought possible. 

Sun had come to her with a proposition she had to accept. Staying in Japan for a couple of weeks until all the awe around the survivors of flight 815 to L.A. was forgotten was more than she would dare to ask for. Jack hadn't been very fond of the idea at first, but she managed to talk him into it.

She couldn't even believe how lucky she suddenly was. She wouldn't have to run anymore, she had a man who loved her and apparently she had made friends, because her fellow castaways were doing everything they could to help her being free.

Kate was a proud person. And very lonely as well. She had spent the last years of her life alone with herself, not being able to trust anyone or staying in the same place for a long time. But the island had been her passport to a whole new beginning and she was willing to take what she was given. It wasn't exactly hard to do it when she was being given a kind and caring man and a few weeks vacation in Japan.

She grinned, despite herself, but then she thought of something she had to do and a dark cloud crossed her shining green eyes.

She hadn't seen him since they had got on the ship, eleven days ago. She found it amazing, how he had managed to disappear when it had been so easy for her to find him back in the island whenever she wanted to. With a sad smile, she reminded herself she hadn't looked for him since the boarding. That realization didn't help her much. Why did she have to be the one always going after him?

Forcing herself to walk forward, Kate promised it would be the last time and then she wouldn't hear about Sawyer anymore. But why was it that the idea of not repeating the moments she shared with him hurt a lot more than she thought it would?

"Hey, Hurley..." she said, approaching. The fat man was playing cards with Charlie, Libby and one of the sailors on a metallic table the ship had on the deck. Apparently, the gambling language was universal. "Have you seen Sawyer?"

"Dude..." Hurley started, glancing at her over his cards.

"We see him every bloody night before our eyes close!" Charlie interrupted.

"Do you know where he is?"

"Probably in the machinery room down there" Libby informed, playing the seven of clubs.

"Apparently Sawyer volunteered for a wage-free tough job" Charlie snorted.

"Yeah" Hurley confirmed. "He's down there most of the time."

"Thanks."

Kate left them playing and walked down the stairs, crossing the dark corridors of the part of the ship only the crew had the right to be in. She entered the door exhibiting a forbidden sign and walked carefully between the loud motors until she spotted a person inclined over an engine.

"Sawyer?" she called out, hesitatingly.

She recognized him instantly when he stood up. He was dirty and sweaty, wearing only a coverall with nothing underneath, but he smiled when he saw her.

"Howdy, Freckles!" he yelled, over the sounds of the machines surrounding them. He grabbed a cloth and cleaned up his hands, approaching her. With a softness she didn't remember him having, he placed a hand on her lower back and led her outside, where they could talk without noises and interferences.

Sawyer let go of her and grinned.

"Long time no see!"

"You isolated yourself as expected" she said, with a half smile.

"Not that much. I'm well informed" he proclaimed, with that dimpled smirk of his. "Heard about ya and the Doc. Congratulations, it's about time!"

Kate wasn't quite sure if the heat she suddenly felt within had made her cheeks blush.

"That was a week ago."

"So I've heard. Shame on me for thinking the island had a more romantic setting."

"You're disgusting, Sawyer."

He laughed, scornfully.

"Came all the way here to tell me something ya've told me before?"

"I came to say goodbye, Sawyer" she replied, annoyed. "We'll be arriving in two days."

"Goodbye? So soon? Why not tomorrow?"

"I don't know. I just felt like it right now."

His dimples disappeared as his face grew serious and she couldn't understand what she was seeing in his eyes.

"There. You've said it." Sawyer declared, slowly. "You can go now, I'm not very good at goodbyes."

"Me neither" she responded, a little too quickly. "But I..." Kate regretted the words the moment they'd left her mouth, but now that they were pronounced, Sawyer wouldn't allow her to let it go. "I wanted to say goodbye this time."

"Meaning the raft, is it?" he asked, roughly. "Nevermind that. You got to say hello again."

Kate looked away from him. Yes, she had said hello again, but it was still hard to remember the state he was in when he got back to camp. It was still painful to think of those two days she had spent by his bedside.

"Yeah. I did."

"Anything else, sweetheart?"

"Thank you for the passport."

"From the heart, Freckles" he whispered, in a manner she couldn't say if he was being serious or if he was just playing her.

Kate was silent for a moment, not knowing what to do next. She could sense him fighting hard against himself, deciding if he should say or do something. But he remained tensely quiet, his eyes locked with hers trying to say more than she allowed herself to read.

"I guess this is goodbye" she finally muttered, turning to go back.

"Yeah. I guess it is." He smiled sadly and Kate watched his body take a defeated posture.

Kate was quivering when she started walking away, although she couldn't understand why.

"I'm really sorry I conned you" she heard him whisper before she left.

* * *

**Author's note: **I personally like the Sun part a lot, but I think there are bits where she sounds or looks a little off char. I'm really sorry for that, but it helped to write it that way, concerning Sawyer's objectives. 

Hope you liked this chapter!:-)


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note: **sorry for the very late update. I'd rather not be honest about my motives, because that would be uncool. :-P Anyway, thanks to all those who reviewed and who supported me, it means more than you could imagine. A very special thanks to covass for giving me the needed push to go on with this thing with only a little review.lol This chapter is dedicated to Daemonfey for being a loyal friend and reviewer. ;) The first part is Sayid's, one of his favorite characters. The second part is Jack's, one of his least favorite characters (and mine as well!) and although I do like to write Jack, I feel that this time something went wrong, but I can't quite place it. Hope you enjoy it anyway. Major hugs to hersheygal, the jater that made me see that Jate sometimes isn't all that bad... Even if most of the times it is!eheheh**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7:**

"You really are something, Sawyer."

The iraqi watched, with a smile threatening to lit his face, as the southern man dropped his glasses in exasperation and put the book to the side. A new one. _The Grapes of Wrath _this time.

"Why, you in to me, Saddam?" he snarled, clearly irritated. "What d'ya want now?"

"I am sorry to interrupt your sunbathing time, but we will be in Japan soil tomorrow and I wanted to talk to you first."

"I'm under this unpleasant impression that I've had more of ya in two weeks boat travel than in two months stuck in that damned island" Sawyer declared, matter-of-factly. "Of course nothing can beat our very special moment of shared torture" he added, with a big dimpled smirk.

Sayid lowered his eyes. He was ashamed of what he had done, he had even tried to exile himself from the rest of the castaways, but nothing could withdraw the suffering he had imposed Sawyer. Obviously, the blond man kept reminding him of that _thing_ he'd better leave behind.

"It is difficult to avoid me, considering I sleep on the bunk bed under yours."

"God knows I oughta be sleeping with three ladies beside me but instead I'm stuck with your kind!" Sawyer grunted, annoyed. "Of course having to sleep in the room where you snore every night doesn't give ya an excuse to bother me during daylight..."

"That would be Hurley."

"Yeah. Figures." He entwined the fingers of both his hands against his stomach. "So do I have anything that interests you? What else could possibly bring ya here?"

Sayid looked around. Sawyer was alone in the deck, sat on the floor with his back against a wall, his bare chest exposed to the bright sun.

"I heard a few things."

"Ya did, huh? What kind of things?"

"I heard that Kate is going to stay in Japan with a friend of Sun for a few weeks."

"Well, good for her!" Sawyer stated, with false enthusiasm. "I always knew she'd be alright."

"You expect me to believe Sun would willingly ask Kate to stay in a house that it is not hers? Even if the house was hers, there are secrets about Sun I would rather not know."

"Not that I care much about it, but I seem to recall Sun and Kate sharing moments back in the hell hole. _Lots _of moments. Sorry, but I guess you're wrong about little Miss Sunshine."

The iraqi glared at Sawyer.

"I know you talked to her, Sawyer. It has your name written all over it." Sayid smiled lightly. "I can tell when people lie to me. And Sun lied."

"Ain't that a surprise from a woman who managed to forget telling the world she actually _speaks english_?" Sawyer growled, raising his voice.

"So did you." Sayid continued, ignoring the other man.

"Did what?"

"You are lying, Sawyer. You did talk to Sun and you did convince her to help Kate."

"You gonna kill me for my good deed, Robot Santa?"

The iraqi frowned, his kind eyes confused. That was one of the things he would never understand about Sawyer: the constant use of nicknames and where he would get them.

"No. I want to help."

"What?!" Sawyer repeated, louder, getting up and facing Sayid. "What the hell are you up to?"

"I want to help you in your... _quest _for saving Kate." The iraqi appreciated Sawyer's reaction to his words. The southern man was infuriated to the bones. Or was he not? Sooner than Sayid would have expected, Sawyer was chuckling and patting his shoulder.

"You wanna stay in Japan with her, Passepartout?"

"I do not... How did you...?"

"No need to stutter on me, Mohammed. I may be blond, but I'm not stupid." He sat again and put his glasses back on. "Your interest in all this Kate's deal is plain for everyone to see. Probably got a woman in the past you worked hard to protect? Feel connected to my little plot?"

Sayid was too amazed to search for words, instead he looked up thoughtfully.

"So... Japan it is?"

The iraqi swallowed hard and regained composure.

"I failed her..." he heard himself utter. "I failed to protect her and it got her killed."

Sawyer nodded, absent-mindedly.

"Well, I let the Others take Walt and I don't see him or Mike gettin' back to the real world with us." He shrugged. "Can't let that stop what I've gotta do."

Sayid sighed. He had seen Shannon die, killed by a desperate Ana Lucia who thought she was being followed by a group of Others. The same Others had taken Walt and Michael had gone to look for him. The three or them, dead or alive, were staying behind, in the island. And there was Nadia, for whom he had killed just to make her safe. But where was she now?

"Yes" he whispered, calmly. "I am staying in Japan with Kate, because that was what I came to you for."

"Thought so." Sawyer picked up his book and opened it lazily. "I'll give you my phone number as soon as I have one." He made a gesture for Sayid to step aside for he was covering the sun. "Now can I get back to my book? I'm sure ya know what to do."

"I will call you first. You should keep in touch with Sun."

Sawyer ignored him or at least he appeared to have done so, forcing Sayid to leave the southern man with his book. He climbed down the stairs to find Jack. He wanted to talk to the doctor about his idea of staying with Kate. He had nowhere to go and nobody to go to. 7 years he had spent searching for Nadia. He had found nothing. Yes, he felt somewhat related to Sawyer's efforts, because he had been through a similar situation. However, he would never have thought that Sawyer could read him so easily. The southern man would probably call it a platter of cosmic payback, although Sayid wasn't in position to decide who was paying whom now.

Jack would deal well with his decision, he was sure. Sayid could be a very persuasive man when he wanted to. And he certainly wanted it now. The iraqi couldn't quite explain why it was so important for him to be involved in Sawyer's madness, but it felt right and he had to follow his insticts when everything else had failed him. Plus, he really cared about Kate. She had been there for him, she had joined him in the wild hikes around the island. He liked her. And once he had failed to protect the woman he had wanted to protect, once he had failed to protect _both _women he ever loved, he could try and do his best to protect the woman somebody else loved. Sawyer could fool the world, but he wouldn't fool him.

* * *

Jack stepped off the boat at a low speed, crossing the platform between the ship and the main land with excessive care. Lifting up his hand, he placed it over his eyes, protecting them from the strong sunlight felt that day.

Sawyer had been right, it seemed. From where he stood, he could see about a dozen officers who didn't look japanese at all. The doctor wasn't sure what organization they belongued to. Jack understood very little of the American police force. There were a bunch of reporters, but only a couple looked American. All the others were of oriental ascendancy. There was also a group of people, three women and two men, very well dressed in their blue suits. Oceanic people he'd say, if someone has asked him to guess.

He looked around, noticing Sun had just arrived to the place where Jin stood. She had been the person leaving the boat before the doctor did. Hurley was apparently rich enough to have his entire family welcoming him on the other side of the world. But he was the only one. Jack thought of his own family. Not that he had one any longer. He had flown to Australia to find his father dead and his mother back in L.A. had ended up alone with a deceased husband and a son presumably gone for two months. Jack suddenly found himself very relutanct to return home. But he had to face his demons, that was one thing the island has taught him. And now he had Kate, even if they were to be separated for a few weeks. He had to admit, even if it was only for himself, that he was glad it had been Sun coming up with an option for Kate's situation. Sawyer had stated clearly that he cared a little more for Kate than Jack would be content about when he had entered his room only to selflessly give her up.

The doctor walked forward slowly, his left foot being the first to step on firm land. Kate was still inside the ship, along with a japanese sailor Sun had promised to pay for that job. She would only leave it after everything on the port was calm, without reporters or agents. She'd probably remain inside the ship until after dark, when Sun's friend would pick her up in a red Toyota parked between dock 4 and dock 5. No mistakes allowed.

Jack gestured to a camera someone put right in front of his face and he tried to hide himself. He certainly hadn't the need to be on TV's all over.

"Can you give us a few words, Dr. Shephard?"

"No, I don't think I can" he answered, glaring at the woman who had put a microphone glued to his mouth.

"What was it like to survive in a deserted island after a plane crash?" she insisted, oblivious to his harshness.

Jack pushed her away and walked forward. To where, he didn't know. He wasn't in his country, he had nowhere to go.

"Over here, Jack!" Claire called him. He looked up and spotted her, walking swiftly in her, Charlie and Ana Lucia's direction and getting away from all the reporters. "The people of Oceanic told us to gather here, they're taking us to a hotel."

"Nobody else inside?" an officer asked loudly, far from them.

"What about Ka... Joanna?" Charlie whispered.

"Hush!" Ana Lucia uttered. "Sun is taking care of that matter. She won't come to L.A. with the rest of us."

"No? Why not?" the british man wanted to know.

"She was a wanted criminal before she _died_."

"Oh, that." Charlie suddenly understood. "How many survivors did they say we were?"

"A little less than we used to be with her." Jack suggested, with a smile.

"So... if Kate is dead and they are not counting with _Joanna _on their lists..." Claire started, holding on to Aaron.

"Which would make two dead people!" Charlie added.

"How exactly is she going to travel back to America with Joanna's passport?" the australian finished.

"Good question." Ana stated, with a devious grin. "How indeed."

Jack placed his hands on his hips and looked down. Damned Sawyer.

"Who had the manifest?" the doctor demanded.

"What bloody manifest?"

"The plane manifest! The paper where the names of all passengers were written down!"

"How should I know?" Charlie asked, his back very straight and his eyes opened in surprise.

"I remember Hurley having to go to Sawyer to claim it..." Claire said, calmly. "But I don't know if he kept it."

"Well... I guess that should answer our questions..." Ana Lucia declared, pointing to the ship with her chin.

Sawyer was walking down the platform with a lovely lady with auburn hair behind him.

"Nobody else inside, boss!" they heard him yell, while coming down.

Jack found himself speechless, but Charlie talked for him.

"Who the hell is _that_?"

"Whoever she is..." Claire muttered, with a smile. "Now we know who kept the plane manifest."

* * *

**A/N: **and now for the nickname explanations...

"Why, you in to me, _Saddam_?" - Sayid is iraqi, Saddam's iraqi... I'm guessing Sawyer's (and mine's!) iraqi culture doesn't travel all that far.

"Sorry, but I guess you're wrong about _little Miss Sunshine_." - that's the title of a movie many people claim to be very good... But I haven't seen it so I really can't relate Sun to that character. Neither could Sawyer, because Lost time is 2004 and the movie was in theatres in 2006. The nickname is an adaptation of Sawyer's usual nickname for Sun: Sunshine.

"You gonna kill me for my good deed, _Robot Santa_?" - one of my personal favorites. Futurama is my favorite TV show ever and Robot Santa is a character of Futurama that only appears in Christmas episodes. He's a robot programmed to be Santa Claus, but something went wrong with that programming... and now his standard levels are far too high so everyone is naughty according to his judgement. And in Robot Santa's world... everyone who's naughty should die! Need I say more?

"You wanna stay in Japan with her, _Passepartout_?" - Passepartout is a character from Jules Verne's _Around the World in 80 Days_, he's the servant of the main character Phileas Fogg. Sawyer used this concerning Sayid's obvious importance only as his helper, not as the brain of the operation.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **as promised to don't know who, this chapter came a lot sooner than the previous one. I like to compensate people for my mistakes. A big, BIG shout out to Daemonfey for being a great friend, giving tips and beta-reading this. I also want to thank doublell20, emma172, covass, 30obelow and hersheygal for reviewing the last chapter. You guys are awesome and make me happy! Hershey, I'm sorry I haven't e-mailed you back yet, but don't worry, you can count on me!:-)

Warning: if you're a skater, I'm not quite sure you'll enjoy this chapter... And no, it doesn' have jate in it. :-P**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8:**

"_Sayid, I'm gonna need your help. And make it fast." Sawyer was in no good mood and that was visible from the way his eyes were narrowed._

_The iraqi closed the door of the small room they shared carefully behind him._

"_What is wrong?"_

"_Something happened. Something that wasn't supposed to."_

"_What happened?"_

"_The japs. The information given to Tokyo port is that there are 37 of us going there."_

"_Is that bad?"_

"_37 counts Kate in. Sun must've forgotten to leave her out. Or they just started counting the damn dishes to place the dinner table!"_

"_If they are expecting 37 people on the port, they will be suspicious when only 36 appear."_

"_Exactly." Sawyer agreed, his jaw clenching. "We need an extra hand."_

"_Where will you find another person in the middle of the ocean?"_

"_That's what I need your help for."_

_----------§§§----------_

"_This transmition room is in the corridor. That can work out both for and against us."_

_It was 2 A.M. and Sawyer and Sayid were in front of the huge panel that worked as the ship's transmition room, placed somewhere in the corridor of the first level hold._

"_You worry about that call, I'll worry about checkin' the ways outta here."_

"_This will take a while..."_

"_We don't have much time, just do it!"_

"_I will need to break down some codes, this is not an easy task."_

"_You're the former MacGyver, ya'll figure it out." Sawyer said, shrugging. According to his experience, most people usually appeared from the left door, so he stood there, his back leaning against the wall. At night, most of the sailors chose to forget about their tasks concerning the transmition room. They preferred to sleep._

_Sayid stared at the control panel with a fierce expression on his face. He started to push some buttons and he studied the basic functions the panel apparently had._

"_We are lucky this actually has the option to redirect the signal and catch one in the english language."_

"_Of course it does! It's called globalization." The southern man left the door and approached. "You'd better hurry up, Bell. I need to make a very _long_ phone call."_

_The iraqi ignored his words and kept studying the control panel and the communication panel._

"_I have found the radio, but you would not be able to make a call to the United States through there."_

"_Then find me something to do that!" Sawyer spat._

"_Here!" Sayid suddenly said. "They have a satellite communication system. I just need some time to make it work the way you want it to."_

_Sawyer chose to swallow the harsh words already forming inside his mouth. Feeling himself growing more and more nervous, he watched as Sayid pushed a lot of buttons and entered a few codes which kept changing the information that appeared on the little black screen._

"_What is the phone number you want to call to?"_

"_What? I'll have to speak in front of ya?"_

"_Transmition rooms in ships are not exactly used to have private conversations, Sawyer."_

"_Fine!" he grunted, slowly pronouncing the numbers of that phone number he had memorized years ago._

_The sound of a call waiting to be answered was heard in the transmition room, not very loud, but loud enough to make Sayid worried._

"_I will close the door on the left, but there is nothing to prevent a person from hearing us if they come from the other side."_

_The blond didn't care. He was too busy looking at the black screen, the phone number still written there with the sign of an unanswered call. The audio filled with static was making him uneasy._

"_Pick it up... Pick it up, damnit!"_

"_Hello?" said the voice of a woman, in an annoyed tone._

_Sawyer immediately placed both his hands on the control panel, some kind of urge and relief in his entire body._

"_Jen? Is that you? It's me, baby, it's Sawyer!"_

"_Sawyer?" A laugh was heard on the other side. "You bastard, I've been worried sick about you!"_

"_I know, baby, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."_

"_Where are you?"_

"_I'm on a ship headed for Japan."_

"_What the hell are you doing there?" she asked, sounding surprised._

"_It's a long story. The damn plane crashed and we were rescued by these japs after two months. I'm going back now."_

_There was a long silence, after which Jen spoke, very softly and in a tender way Sayid found unexpected._

"_I thought you were dead, Sawyer... I thought I'd never see you again."_

"_Yeah. I thought that too. But I guess you can't get rid of me that easy!"_

_It was amazing how her smile was felt through the phone, even with miles separating both of them._

"_And what can I do for you, Sawyer?" she asked. "I haven't gotten dumb enough to think you'd be calling without needing something."_

"_That's my girl!" the southern man exclaimed, happily. "Listen, I need you to be in Tokyo in exactly one week. December 15th."_

"_What?!"_

"_You go to my appartment, the fourth drawer in my room's closet. There's the data of a bank account I have in Tennessee. There's 30.000 dollars there, I want you to keep that money."_

"_Sawyer..."_

"_Listen to me! I have this list of people I'm gonna give ya, take note of everyone of them. You're gonna investigate them and then you're gonna falsify the documents of the one you think it's more suitable."_

"_What's happening, Sawyer? You have to tell me."_

"_Those people are all dead, they died on the crash, but the police doesn't know who is dead or alive."_

"_This is gonna take a long time, you know that?"_

"_You have a week and then ya gotta be in Tokyo port."_

"_What exactly is a suitable person, Corleone?"_

_Sawyer smiled. He had forgotten where his nickname addiction had come from._

"_No family, no health insurance. A person no one would know she was dead or alive. Or care."_

"_And you need me to be in Japan in a week because of these documents? Seriously, Sawyer, I have better things to do."_

"_None of them'd give ya more pleasure..." the southern man teased. He felt her grinning on the other side._

"_I'll give you that point..." she declared, cerimoniously. "Okay, I'll do it."_

"_I know ya would!"_

"_Yeah, yeah, now on with the business. Where's that list?"_

"_Got paper and pen near ya?"_

"_You know me."_

_Sawyer took a piece of paper from his pocket and unwrapped it. Sighing, he started dictating the names that weren't scraped, one by one, spelling the words that were harder to understand._

"_Vivian Jane Maguire. That's the last one. Got all of them?"_

"_Every letter, sir!" she exclaimed, jokingly. "Now, baby, why is it that you gave me only female names? Do I sense the smell of conspiracy in this little plot of yours?"_

"_Choose wisely, Jen, 'coz you're gonna be the owner of those false documents."_

"_I should've known..."_

"_And you'd better be in that port really early, 'coz you're gonna be climbing to this whale without anyone seeing you."_

"_Have I mentioned how intensely I hate you, Sawyer?"_

"_Not today."_

"_You're despicable."_

"_Thanks, doll."_

"_Let me recap: go to your appartment and get myself 30.000 bucks."_

"_For all the expenses. Can't say I'm not generous."_

"_Yeah. _Tones _of generosity. Investigate this list of like, 50 women?"_

"_42 to be exact."_

"_And then pick one of them to impersonate."_

"_Your brains are astonishing."_

"_All of this in 6days because I'll be flying to Tokyo on the 6th day."_

"_Got it all right, I'm proud of you."_

"_Do you think I'm some kind of miracle worker?"_

_The blond was silent for a while, as if he was thinking what was the better answer._

"_You've made a few miracles before..."_

"_But this is the con equivalent of raising Lazarus from the dead." Jen pointed out, calmly._

"_You could say that... But _it is _possible."_

"_Nothing's impossible if I don't want it to be."_

"_Can I trust you with this?"_

"_You owe me big time. _Big time_!"_

"_I know. Never failed ya before, did I?"_

"_Well... That one time when you were drunk..."_

"_Jen!"_

"_Just kidding."_

"_And before I forget... Forge another passport, if you'd be so kind. One with a female name, whoever she is. Don't need to be a lady from the plane."_

"_Oh, an easy task for a change!" Jen joked, wearily. "Will you call me again before the 15th?"_

"_Yes. One more time. To tell you how to enter the ship without being noticed."_

"_When?"_

"_Give me three days. Any questions?"_

"_Just one, sugar." Sawyer sensed a malevolent atmosphere in her voice. He knew her too well. "Who is she?"_

"_You'll find out by yourself."_

"_Thought so. Anything else?"_

"_That's all."_

"_Okay then. Bye, Sawyer. Glad to know you're alive."_

"_Nice to hear from you too, Jen. See you in a week." He gestured for Sayid to come and switch the panel off, but he had a second thought. "And thank you. I really appreciate it."_

"_Yeah" she said on the other side, a mix of frailty and irreverence in her voice. "Love ya too."_

_Jen hung up and the sound of a call interrupted emerged in the corridor. Sayid got closer and quickly returned the panels to their former state in order to remain Sawyer's little visit unknown to the japanese._

"_Who was that woman?" he questioned, when they were returning to their room._

"_My sister."_

_Sayid opened his eyes widely._

"_Is it me? Or did it just sound like you used to screw your sister?"_

_Sawyer laughed._

"_And this from a man who would sell his sister in trade for camels..."_

"_I do not have sisters."_

"_Yeah, I used to screw her."_

"_When I thought you could not be any more vicious..."_

"_She's not my _real_ sister." Sawyer decided to explain. "She's just the hot daughter of a foster family they sent me to. Kids have hormones."_

"_I see."_

"_Got myself expelled of that house because of her. Nice family. But I guess it's not nice to have your daughter fallen for a disfunctional teenager."_

"_I guess not."_

"_She never _fell _for me. We were just... there. Call of the wild is dangerous when you're a kid." The blond smiled. "Taught me almost everything I know, that lady. And, well, she's okay. We kept in touch."

* * *

_

Sawyer sat on the bed of the hotel room, his head covered by his hands. He was worried and nervous, both feelings growing inside him with such intensity that he had to travel back years to remember the last time he had felt that way.

He had had merely one hour to be with Jen before they had to leave the ship. Sun was part of the plan, she had to be. She was the only weapon Sawyer could use with the japanese. The korean woman had paid a few sailors to help getting Jen inside the ship and had paid another one to be with Kate until her friend arrived. She didn't exactly pay, because after two months on a deserted island, nobody had much money to display. She simply said her name and her father's name and the promise of cash to do a little dirty job was believed.

Jen had entered the fishing boat in a very _unusual_ way. She had paid a little man to take her near Hope Found by boat. The man she had paid was an old man with an equally old boat, who didn't understand a word of english but was more than happy to follow her finger's direction when she showed him the color of the money. Once she was behind the ship on the side of the ocean, two of the sailors had gone down in one of the lifeboats, took her from the old man's boat, and went back up. It had been very quickly and no one had noticed it. Everyone was too busy on the other side of the ship, waving at whoever was on the port to welcome them.

Even without missteps, an hour to tell Jen about hatches, Others and polar bears was too little. She had spent half the time not believing him instead of memorizing his instructions. He was scared the agents at the U.S. Embassy would ask questions she was unable to answer. It was pure bad luck that she had to be called the first day when Sawyer was only scheduled for the second. But Jen was Jen. Jen was one of the smartest women he had ever met and she wouldn't let him down.

Hearing the door open, Sawyer instantly lift up his head, in time to see Jen close the door behind her and lean against it.

"How did it go, Miss Ann Quinn?" With an appealing name like that, no one would ever expect a 34 year-old woman to be single, work at a burger restaurant in Ohio, have no family and no records of ever being in a hospital or health centre.

"Well enough" she said, with an intriguing smile. "You know how I deal with males."

"That lucky?"

"Indeed." She approached, sensually, and placed her hands on his shoulders. "And now for the other part of my payment?"

After a two month period in an island, with no other woman intimacy besides Kate's kiss when he was tied down to a tree, Sawyer was more than willing to give Jen what she needed. What he needed.

She ripped out his clothes with the passion he remembered her having and they both engaged in a game of power and desire. Sawyer chose to forget the first image that crossed his mind when he closed his eyes. He had to forget Kate. They were on the real world now. And it was definitely over.

The southern man didn't get tired for a long time. Neither did Jen. They were both hungry for something they didn't recall longing. Sawyer didn't know what she was feeling, but he was pretty sure Jen was giving him the woman warmth he had missed so much. The raw explosion of sensual emotions. The only thing he could wish for at that moment.

When it was already dark outside, Jen moaned softly against his ear as his hand left the centre of her body and then she crawled to the other side of the bed, her body not touching his. Jen had never been the cuddling type. She winked and then turned to the other side.

Sawyer looked at the ceiling, appreciating the quiet silence that had fallen between the two. Having a sensation he knew had to be false that everything would be alright from that moment on.

"Kate Austen" he heard her whisper, when his mind was so far away he wasn't sure it was real or if it was just a dream. "The woman you're trying to set free."

* * *

**A/N:** nickname time!

"_You're the former _MacGyver_, ya'll figure it out." - _You know, MacGyver from that show, the guy who could make a bomb out of a gun and a stick. A magician just like Sayid!xD

_"You'd better hurry up, _Bell_." -_ Alexander Bell, the man who invented the telephone.

"_What exactly is a suitable person, _Corleone_?" - _Corleone is the surname of the Mafia family in Francis Ford Coppola's_ The Godfather_. Meaning she is doing a job for the big boss Sawyer and wants to know the rules of the task.

P.S.- If you'de be so kind and leave a review... x) This chapter entered in a dangerous area, I believe. This may ruin it all or make it even more spicy. Hope it's the second!


End file.
